Era su princesa, su ángel
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [1x08] Eretria parecía un ángel rodeado de luces, un milagro sobre las Cuatro Tierras, una luz brillando en la oscuridad. Parecía una princesa, su princesa. [AMTRIA/PRINCESS ROVER/AMBETRIA FANFIC]


**Título:** Era su princesa, su ángel.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Amberle/Eretria

 **Argumento:** [1x08] Eretria parecía un ángel rodeado de luces, un milagro sobre las Cuatro Tierras, una luz brillando en la oscuridad. Parecía una princesa, su princesa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Terry Brooks, del canal estadounidense MTV; de los productores de la serie "The Shannara Chronicles".

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **ERA SU PRINCESA, SU ÁNGEL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eretria parecía un ángel rodeado de luces.

Eretria parecía un milagro sobre la Tierra.

Eretria parecía una luz en la oscuridad.

Eretria parecía una princesa vestida así.

Eretria era s _u_ princesa.

Amberle no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba allí, bailando en el centro de la fiesta, riendo y divirtiéndose como una persona normal y corriente, ajena a todos los problemas que venían en camino.

Parecía un ángel, vestida así, con un traje blanco que cubría su esbelta figura; su cabello, en cambio, caía en rebeldes ondas por encima de sus hombros mientras se balanceaba al son de la música, sus labios, estaban pintados con el color del pecado, un rojo que invitaba al alma más pura a caer en la tentación.

No era un simple ángel, Amberle estaba seguro de eso, era un ángel caído directamente del cielo enviado para condenar todas aquellas almas que se atrevieran a estar cerca de ella.

Con su belleza incondicional, con su sonrisa angelical, con su humanidad era imposible no dejarse llevar, era como un hechizo que te rodeaba y te atrapaba, como si de unas alas se tratara, ese conjuro no solo afectaba a los presentes, si no que también la afectaba a ella, a la princesa elfo.

Amberle no podía parar de sonreír cual niña pequeña, sabía que estaba mal, que sentir lo que sentía no era correcto, era un error, pero por más que intentaba olvidarse de Eretria algo le hacía cambiar de opinión, incluso cuando eran las manos de Wil las que estaban sobre su cuerpo, Amberle no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería si fuese Eretria y no el chico el que besara o tocara su cuerpo, si la situación sería diferente, si se sentiría igual o mucho mejor.

Tragó saliva al ver que Eretria posaba sus ojos café en ella, sabía que no podía ver el efecto que tenía en Amberle desde esa distancia, pero aún así la princesa elfo agachó la mirada, sabiendo que el sombrero que llevaba haría todo el trabajo.

Se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, tenía que sacar de allí a Eretria antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no había tiempo para hacer tonterías como las que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Alzó la cabeza con cuidado para encontrarse, de nuevo, con la mirada impasible de Eretria, es como si la chica supiera lo que Amberle estaba pensando en ese momento.

Pero era imposible.

Antes de acercarse a Eretria, Amberle buscó con la mirada a Wil pero no había rastro de él en ninguna parte, pero tampoco era algo relevante, mientras que Eretria sí que lo era. La chica se estaba acercando, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su pequeño e inmaculado rostro, una sonrisa que borró todo atisbo de preocupación en la mente de la princesa que ahora solo tenía ojos para su dulce y rebelde ángel. Amberle reaccionó de la misma forma, casi sin darse cuenta correspondió a su sonrisa y buscó la mejor forma de atravesar la multitud sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su condición de elfo.

Dudaba de que los elfos estuvieran bien vistos en una aldea repleta de humanos. Humanos que querían sacrificar a Eretria, se recordó.

—Tú —la sonrisa de Eretria era más intensa ahora, como si ver a Amberle allí fuese motivo de alegría. La princesa elfo tuvo la sensación de que iba a ahogarse allí, rodeada de gente y con la mirada de Eretria sobre ella, sobre todo su cuerpo pero no pasó—. Por un segundo creí…

—¿Qué creíste?

—¿Desesperada por mi respuesta, princesa?

Ahí estaba la Eretria que tan bien conocía, la Eretria con la que podía lidiar sin sentir que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

—Quizá…

—Creí que no eras real —empezó tímida, Amberle casi sintió la necesidad de retroceder, como si seguir en esa sala fuese estar en la burbuja mágica que Eretria había creado mientras bailaba, cual ángel.

No iba a salir bien parada de allí, pero, ¿importaba?

—Creíste que te iba a dejar tirada con la cazadora.

—No.

—Sí —dio un paso hacia adelante al ver que Eretria retrocedía. Le dolía enormemente ver que no se equivocaba, que Eretria había creído por un instante que no volvería a por ella, que era insignificante para Amberle—. Nunca te abandonaría, Eretria…

—Estás aquí por el mapa, ¿verdad? —se mordió el labio inferior desesperada, Amberle no sabía qué más decir u hacer para demostrarle que las cosas habían cambiado para ella, que la misión era secundario mientras Eretria estuviera desaparecida en combate, pero no supo qué palabras utilizar para no fastidiarla más porque si algo tenía claro, es que Eretria podía ser muy sensible en algunos temas.

—Estoy aquí para rescatarte —le cortó enfadada, Eretria clavó sus ojos café en Amberle, por un segundo, ambas se sumergieron en una guerra de miradas donde ninguna saldría vencedora—. No por la misión, no por el mapa, no por el maldito dinero que tengo que darte, ¿me entiendes?

—Está claro que no eres real —susurró con ternura, si no fuese por los cambios de luces, Amberle habría creído que Eretria estaba llorando, pero era imposible, Eretria era demasiado fuerte, fría y vagabunda como para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, si es que los tenía, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento brusco.

—Tú sí que no pareces real —sonrió mientras daba un paso al frente, rompiendo todas las distancias que había entre ellas, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus narices se rozaban con cuidado—. Eres un ángel, brillas con luz propia… ¡me hechizas, Eretria!

Se dio la vuelta para señalar la sala, a toda la gente que había en ella, como una prueba fehaciente de lo que le estaba diciendo pero Eretria no le estaba prestando atención alguna, pues no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras de Amberle, a todo lo que esta había hecho desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—Amberle…

La chica se dio la vuelta, su cabello rozó el rostro de Eretria, la cual sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa pequeña y débil pero era una sonrisa.

—¿Bailas? —un toque de picardía tiñó sus palabras mientras le ofrecía su mano con elegancia. Amberle alzó una ceja suspicaz pero la humana no le permitió ni un nanosegundo de duda—. Vamos princesita, no me digas, ¿tienes miedo de un inocente baile rodeado de humanos extraños? _Yo te protegeré_.

No tuvo tiempo de aceptar el significado de las últimas palabras de Eretria, pues esta había tomado su brazo y había tirado de ella hasta el centro de la sala para seguir el ritmo de la música, para comenzar con un nuevo baile.

Amberle no podía prestar atención a la música que se escuchaba, era imposible teniendo en cuenta que las manos de Eretria estaban sobre su cuerpo y que la distancia que había entre ellas era casi inexistente. Lo intentó de todos modos, dejó que su mano se posara en la caída de su espalda y que sus pies siguieran el ritmo que marcaban los de Eretria. Casi quiso reírse de su torpeza, ella era una princesa, había nacido para bailar en los grandes salones por lo que no tenía sentido que le costara tanto seguir un baile lento.

—Ten cuidado, princesa —susurró muy cerca de su oído, casi pudo sentir el roce de sus labios—. _Nadie_ quiere a una elfo en su fiesta.

—Excepto tú, ¿no?

—Excepto yo, pero...

—¿No has dicho que me protegerías, Eretria? —le devolvió el golpe tirando de su cuerpo para pegarlo más al suyo, ya no estaban bailando, era más que obvio pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada para cambiar la situación.

Eretria podía sentir una descarga eléctrica allí donde la mano de la princesa estaba y eso era más que suficiente para olvidar el mundo exterior, para olvidar a los humanos, a Tye, a Wil y a cualquier idiota que quisiera interponerse entre ellas.

—Siempre —con una de sus manos acarició con ternura la mejilla rosada de Amberle rompiendo completamente con el baile que hacía tiempo que había quedado relegado a un segundo plano—. Siempre te protegeré, princesa.

—Siempre estaré contigo, vagabunda.

—No me llames así —rió divertida—. Me gusta más como suena mi nombre en tus labios.

Las dos rieron como si de verdad Eretria hubiese dicho algo gracioso, Amberle no perdió la oportunidad para enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la humana y así tener libre acceso a su oído. Eretria, en cambio, rodeó la cintura de la chica y posó su cabeza en su hombro.

Podían estar así una eternidad que ninguna de las dos se quejaría.

—Eretria…

—¿Sí?

—Solo quería ver el efecto que tenía mi voz en ti —susurró, durante unos minutos, las dos chicas se relajaron abrazadas al son de la música, olvidando el mundo exterior, olvidando que estaban en territorio enemigo que en cualquier momento todo podría saltar por los aires.

Amberle sabía que tenía que sacar a Eretria de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, que tendrían que buscar al estúpido de Wil y que tenían que salvar a las Cuatro Tierras de los demonios pero aún así, cerró los ojos y tomó aire mientras se dejaba llevar, querer y proteger por las manos de Eretria.

Era increíble, pensó, que este simple baile tuviera ese efecto sobre ella como si se tratara de algo más íntimo que un abrazo entre dos amigas, pero, ¿eran amigas? ¿esa era la definición correcta?

—¿Eretria?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Eretria se apartó un poco, su pelo estaba ligeramente revuelto pero no le dio importancia, con el ceño fruncido esperó a que Amberle terminara lo que acababa de empezar—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Te lo dije, ¿tienes miedo de que te guste? —Amberle tragó saliva ruidosamente, no había esperado ni de lejos esa respuesta—. ¿Temes soñar conmigo? ¿Temes anhelar mis labios sin haberlos probado? ¿Temes…?

—Basta…

—No, princesa. Ya estoy en tu cabeza, he visto como tu cuerpo reacciona a mi toque, no te hagas la tonta ahora.

—No es verdad…

Todo estaba empezando a desaparecer a su alrededor, como si el mundo, literalmente, se estuviera convirtiendo en una nube borrosa y oscura. Lo único que seguía siendo igual, como una constante, era el rostro de Eretria, el cual estaba alejándose de ella con una rapidez inimaginable. Quiso gritar, casi sintió que el grito escapaba de sus labios, ¿era así? ¿estaba gritando o era la agonía que sentía en ese momento?

—¡Princesa! ¡Amberle!

Estaba gritando, pero no era la única, alguien más lo hacía, no solo gritaba, también intentaba agarrarla, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo peligroso, como golpear el aire o hacerse daño, cuando quiso darse cuenta, la oscuridad había dado paso a una luz casi cegadora que cubría todo el entorno, seguida del rostro preocupado y desesperado de Eretria.

Eretria.

Eretria estaba aquí.

Eretria sostenía sus brazos con dulzura y firmeza.

Eretria no se había ido.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —le sonrió, una sonrisa muy similar a la de sus sueños—, seguramente a causa del incidente de hace unas horas con los trolls, pero todo está bien ahora. Te lo prometo.

Tal vez lo correcto sería preguntar donde estaba Wil, preguntar por qué no era él quien sostenía su cuerpo, quien le daba cobijo entre sus brazos, quien intentaba calmarla, pero no quería que Eretria se marchara de su lado, no quería dejar de sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su amiga, ni en ese instante ni nunca.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía las caricias de Eretria sorbe su cabello, quizá al día siguiente se arrepentiría de esto, de esta muestra de debilidad pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sumergirse en un nuevo sueño donde solo estuvieran ella y Eretria.

—Princesa…

—¿Sí?

—¿Soñabas conmigo? —preguntó pícara—. No tienes más que preguntarlo.

—¿Preguntar qué? —se incorporó ligeramente enfadada y avergonzada, quería salir corriendo ya.

Eretria se mordió el labio inferior, ¿cómo algo tan simple podía resultar tan erótico para la princesa elfo?

—No tienes más que preguntar _si quiero hacer tus sueños realidad_ , princesa.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡aléjate!

Eretria empezó a reír a carcajadas limpias, Amberle tropezó con sus propios pies en su misión de alejarse de la vagabunda. La princesa quería morirse allí mismo de la vergüenza, ¿había dicho algo mientras dormía? ¿algo relacionado a Eretria? O peor, ¿qué había hecho en sueños? No recordaba haberse dormido tan cerca de Eretria, todo lo contrario, ¿se había acercado a ella o había sido Eretria? De una forma u otra, no podía parar el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué más podía pasar…?

—Chicas —las dos se giraron para mirar a Wil, Amberle se rindió, estaba claro que el destino estaba en contra de ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

Eretria iba a acabar con su paciencia un día de estos.

Eretria iba a conseguir que le diera un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

Eretria no solo era un quebradero de cabeza.

Eretria era todo su mundo en ese mismo momento y eso era un problema grande, ¿cómo podía alejar el corazón de la razón?

Era imposible.

 **FIN.**


End file.
